Stupid piece of paper
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Misaki finds a piece of newspaper from the future, with a picture of her and Usui. Usui x Misaki. Chapter-fic.
1. Prologue

Summary: Misaki finds a piece of newspaper from the future, with a picture of her and Usui. Usui x Misaki.

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.

* * *

**Prologue**

She still cannot believe her eyes. How can the paper be dated 18 October, 2030? Is this some kind of joke, some kind of plan of that sick pervert?

It all started when she left Maid Latte once her work was over. A tiny piece of paper came floating with the wind, landing straight on her foot. She bent down, picked it up, looked at it, and the rest is history.

She stares at the paper, as if hypnotized by it. Why is there a picture of her and Usui?

She shakes her head, tries to clear her mind, tries to think, tries to figure out what is going on. Finally, she gives up, places the crumbled paper in her purse and decides to go for it.

* * *

"Usui." She calls him as soon as she sees him the next day. She is still annoyed with him, for being a distraction in the girls' meeting last day, but she forces herself to put that aside for a minute.

He turns around slowly, like a hero from the old romantic movies, his soft, spiky hair flying with the wind, and look- she is already flustered! "Ayuwaza needs me?" he asks in a teasing tone, and that snaps her out of her trance.

"NO! You pervert!" she snaps, treating him with her usual yelling. "I know what is going on here!"

He lifts an eyebrow, and gives her that blank look which always annoys her. "Huh?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about!" she yells again, anger growing with every second of staying near him- with every second of not getting her answer.

"I really don't know what you are talking about, Misaki." He says smoothly, leaning in closer to her face, and her eyes soften when she sees the honesty in his- he can never lie to her.

She moves back, suddenly unable to bear this closeness to him, and sighs. "Fine."

He lifts an eyebrow again, and waits for her to speak, to tell him. When she doesn't, he persists. "What is bothering my Kaicho?"

That embarrassing blush creeps into her face again, but she manages to brush it off quickly and stomp her feet. "That is none of your business, you stalker!"

She turns to leave, to run away from him, but he grabs her arm and stops her, and this sort of control that he exerts on her kind of makes her breath hitch, which is so not a good thing. "You know you can tell me, Misaki."

Maybe the way he says those words- sweet, charming, gentle, sincere- makes her weak, but something makes her want to tell him the truth, even though she knows he would probably tease her forever for this.

She reaches into her purse, tries to pull out the paper, and her eyes widen in alarm and panic. She fumbles with the purse, looking for the piece of paper, but now finding it. How could it just vanish?

He stares at her quizzically, an amused smile on those lips. "What are you searching for, Misaki?"

"I…I…" she stutters, mind blank and numb. Was it all just her imagination? "I need to go check on class 1-2. Goodbye Usui."

She walks away quickly, almost runs, still thinking.

_What the heck was this supposed to mean? _

* * *

"Welcome home, big sister." Shizuna greets.

She smiles at her sweetly. "What are you doing?"

Shizuna smiles back, pointing at the book in her hand. "I am reading a box that I won in a lottery. It says here that sometimes the future can send messages in our direction."

Misaki blinks. "What?"

Shizuna shrugs, hopping to the kitchen. "I will get the watermelon that I won in today's lottery."

Misaki barely manages to sit in her seat.

_Was this really a blast from the future?_

* * *

(A/N: your thoughts and comments please. Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

There are some things in life that never make sense to her. She will never understand why her mother insists that girls her age should wear pretty dresses, it if it is on rare occasions, she never understands why her friends insist that every girl needs a boyfriend, she never understands why her sister is always into lotteries.

And now there's a new addition to the list: she will never understand what exactly happened with that stupid piece of paper. She needs logical explanations for _most _things in life (who cares about evidences that prove Usui is an alien?), and so, she dismisses this as an illusion, a trick of her mind, maybe a dream.

And she places the blame on Usui, because he is the one who started talking about "them", because he is the one who got the idea in her head (not that she likes it), because he is the one who forcefully painted pictures of a future they can have together, and well, because he is the one standing in front of her right now. Seriously, he should write a book about how to get on her nerves.

"Move, Usui." She mumbles, walking past him, brushing shoulders with him. She raises an eyebrow when she realizes that he actually did not stop her, did not talk to her, did not reach out to take her hand, or do something equally inappropriate and outrageous like he always does. That is so shocking! It makes her stop dead in her tracks. She turns around to look at him.

And she sees him smirking at her. He walks to her swiftly (must be his alien super-speed), and leans forward, trapping her between him and the wall. He brings his face close to hers and breathes out. "Misaki does care about me."

You can't exactly blame her for stomping on his feet. Come on, this was really annoying, really irritating, and really uncomfortable. Which reinforces her belief. "I hate you Usui!"

* * *

Her heart leaps in her chest when she watches a girl in her class read the newspaper with the picture of her and Usui. She runs up to her as fast as she can (she isn't an alien with super-creepy super-speed), and snatches the paper from her. Her eyes widen when she sees that the picture is actually of some other couple, and her cheeks redden with a blush when she sees the girl staring at her in confusion and annoyance. "Sorry!" she mumbles quickly, returning the newspaper and walking away. She lets out a frustrated groan once she is out of the classroom. That stupid piece of paper has been imprinted in her mind, and now she is seeing it everywhere. She closes her eyes, clenches her hand into a fist, and grits her teeth. This is not happening! This is bad! This is so bad! Can it get any worse than this?

"Misaki-Chan did you see Kino?"

He. Should. Not. Have. Dared. To. Talk. To. Her. Now. "USUI!"

* * *

He spends a part of his day wondering what exactly is going on with Misaki. He knows she is bothered about something, he knows something is haunting her mind. What he doesn't know is what exactly it is. It is common for Misaki to lash out at him- in his mind, that's their equivalent of a romantic dinner date- but he needs to know the reason.

"Misaki-chan." He calls out when he finds her all alone in a classroom, arranging some papers. "Hey, do you-"

She shuts him up by placing a bundle of papers in his hands. The last thing she needs is Usui speaking. Actually, the last thing she needs is Usui anywhere near her eye-sight, but what can she do? The stalker clearly isn't getting the message. Not because she is sending the wrong message, of course. No! It's because he is a pervert and he is dreaming.

Usui lets his eyes widen at the sight of the paper, but well, if Misaki needs help, and if she is willingly handling some responsibly to him, will he ever he complaining? He sits down and begins his work.

And she cannot help but stare at how fast he sorts through the pages. Her mouth falls open and her lips dry when she realizes that the buttons in his shirt are the same color as they were in the paper. She is suddenly terrified to realize that she remembers everything about that stupid photograph in details. Her breath hitches when she realizes that she is staring at him- at his shirt to be more accurate; no! Not at his chest- and her heart freeze when he shoots her a teasing grin. She immediately looks away and begins her work again.

He gets up from his seat, walking up to her. She tries to ignore his presence, even with her heart pounding in her chest, because hey, that's the best way. Her fingers tremble in anxiousness, and the pen slips from her grip, falling down on the floor with a sharp noise that echoes through the room, breaking the reigning silence. Usui bends down and picks it up, places it on her table.

She sees the paper she had been working on has now turned into that stupid picture of her and Usui. And suddenly she can't take it anymore. "USUI!"

* * *

He spends the rest of the day in school confused about everything, because, well, the only word Misaki spoke to him today- in fact, kept repeating- was a high-pitched blood-curdling "Usui!" He would have been worried, if he did not catch her staring at him that is. Now he is genuinely curious to know what exactly is going on in her mind about him.

He waits for her to go home together. She shakes her head when she sees him but doesn't say a word. He follows her wordlessly, taking the cue, and she is thankful for that.

"Do you have work at the cafe today?" she suddenly asks.

He almost trips on his own feet when he realizes that she doesn't sound angry anymore. "No. But if you need help then-"

"-No." she cuts him off sharply. "I have a day off. I'm going home now. Come on." she motions for him to walk faster, strolling forward impatiently.

He sighs, looking at the skies, wondering why this girl is so mysterious, and when he will be able to figure her out. It is one of the many things about her that draws him in. He follows her, keeping pace with her.

They finally stop when they reach her home. "Goodnight Usui." She greets, offering him a forced half smile.

He flips his hair in a way that makes all the girls in the school (except her) go crazy, and send a charming smile in her direction. "Goodnight Misaki."

She turns around quickly, before that smile becomes contagious and warms her heart. She walks up to the front door and raises her hand to knock. That's when she notices the stupid piece of paper stuck at the doorframe.

"NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

**A/N: I am, so, so, so sorry for the late update! I don't have any excuses except I was lazy :( anyways, hope you are still interested, and hope you still liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Her mother and her sister notice that she is sort of disturbed, but they don't dare to ask her anything. They know how unpredictable she can be when she is mad, and right now, she sure looks mad.

And she is mad. But not at Usui anymore. At herself. It's her own fault that she is seeing the paper everywhere. It's her fault that she is hallucinating about it. It's her fault that she let it affect her so much.

She can barely eat that night. She only keeps stabbing at her food with her spoon absentmindedly. She is afraid to even look at her plate. Who knows, maybe she will see the paper there as well?

* * *

The paper is on the walls of the terrace. The paper is on the door of her room. The paper is on her desk. The paper is on every page of her books. The paper is on her bed. The paper is everywhere she looks. But this time, she knows that the paper isn't real. It's not some object that she can touch and feel; it's like a floating image, like a virtual screen in front of her. Now she knows it's in her mind for sure.

Her breath hitches when she sees the photo in her photo-frame. Till that moment, she thought that the photo was haunting her because she was confused and terrified about it. But now that she sees it presented so beautifully in her favorite wooden frame, she is terrified of a new possibility. Is that what she wants then?

No! Surely that can't be true! ….. Right?

* * *

He calls her up that night. She sees the photo flash on the screen instead of his name. Instead of ignoring his call, she answers it with a sigh. "Usui…"

From the sound of her voice, he knows she is disturbed about something. "What's wrong?" he asks earnestly.

His sincere tone somehow wins her over. She wonders since when he started having this power over her. Perhaps he always did and she just never noticed it? "Nothing's wrong", she mumbles quickly, and changes the topic before he can ask more questions, "Why did you call?"

"No reason", he says smoothly, "I just wanted to hear my Misa's voice."

She shouldn't blush, but she can't help it. Well, at least he can't see her through the phone. That's a good thing. "Okay then, you've heard my voice you pervert, hang up now."

"Talk to me a little while longer", he pleads sweetly, "please?"

She doesn't know why but she gives in. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

He's caught off-guard. He wasn't expecting her to agree with him straight away. He scratches his head and tries thinking of a topic. "Umm, did you make a list of the items we needed for the Student Council?"

"Yeah, I did", she says quickly, "It's in my purse."

"Did you include new pens in the list?" he asks.

"I think I did. I'll check. Hold on…." She gets off the phone and takes out her purse. And then, hidden between the list and some of her notes, she finds that stupid piece of paper. Her heart stands still and her hands tremble in anticipation of what is to come as she prepares to take a look at it again. And for the first time, she realizes what the paper actually is. The paper is dated 18 October, _2010. _And the picture she saw was actually of someone else.

So she really did imagine the whole thing?

Her heart starts beating faster, pounding against her chest, as she finally realizes what this means, and finally decides to admit it to herself. So this means that Usui has finally won. So this means that she is finally falling for him. So this means her denial is ending. She has been lying to herself for so, so, so long. So this means that she finally has to give in to her feelings for him?

She gets back to the phone, the list and everything else long forgotten, and says the only thing she can think of at that moment. "I hate you Usui!"

He is so confused, he wonders if she is going insane for some reason. But there's also a part of him that's relieved. The way she says it, her voice lacks her usual anger and aggression, it's a loving, possessive tone, he can almost hear a pout in her voice. It makes his heart swell with hope. "But I love you Misaki…"

She stutters. She doesn't know what to say. She's never been here before; she's never fallen for a boy before. What if she says the wrong thing and spoils everything?

And then she remembers that this is _Usui _and relaxes. She can say the wrong thing, and things would still always be right between them. "I don't know what to say", she mumbles, "I'm not good at this."

His heart flutters with hope. So maybe finally they are making some progress? He doesn't want to do this on the phone instead of in person, but he can't let go of this opportunity. He may never get it again. "Do you love me?"

Her lips tremble as the words struggle to come out. She has never said those words to any boy before, and saying it is just so hard. She wishes Usui would just read her mind like he usually does. "Usui…"

"Do you love me?" he repeats. "I'd need an answer someday Misaki."

She sighs, and closes in her eyes. Misaki is never afraid of anything. This shouldn't scare her. She finally decides to go for it. "Yes." That's all she can get out. Usui can fill in the other words, like he always does.

He's waited so long for this moment; he never expected it to happen like this. Was this the reason that she was acting so weird then? He is too shocked to react. He lets out a sigh of content instead. Misaki would understand how _happy _and _thrilled _he is feeling.

It's amazing how they always get each other.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it. Only Epilogue is left now :) please review. **


End file.
